pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Levin Up
Levin Up is the fortyth episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: For awhile now, Kevin has been keeping secrets to himself from Ben, that he knows who his real parents are, and his true heritage his, and seeks his one true goal. Major Events: *Kevin reveals himself as the Cunning Trickster, and that he replaced Gwen with a Lechorian Robot so he could keep the Lechorians off his back. *Kevin removes the Lechorian Leech from his temple with a knife, as he becomes his true self Lord Mallis *Gwen is revealed to have been a Lechorian War Bot, when she notices Charmcaster’s wig fell off, revealing her true hair, she looked nothing like the real one. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko - when he reveals he knew Gwen was a robot and Kevin was a Cunning Trickster, Ben begins to doubt his partnership *Plumbers: **Max Tennyson **Magister Patelliday **Blukic & Driba **Molly Gunther *President Carl Tennyson *Chancellor Reel *Frank Tennyson Villains: *Val Khan/Kevin Levin/Lord Maliss - revealed to have been tricking Ben to keep the Lechorians off his tail. *Robot Gwen/Gwendolyn Tennyson - revealed when she turned out to not look like the Real Gwen *Dr. Animo - visits Kevin for access to his Osmosian powers in exchange for the Leech removed *Charmcaster - she wore a wig that contained her hair which is really Red like the Future Gwen. Aliens used: *??? - used to ??? *??? - used to ??? *??? - used to ??? *??? - used to ??? Quotes: *Gwendolyn: I don’t believe it, (looks in the mirror) I was supposed to have not a stuffy nose voice, I was supposed to wear my usual clothes, not, what’s wrong with me, why do I look like-? (Notices in the mirror she has an ugly face, and then she screamed, causing Ben, Rook and Kevin to run in there and shocked to see the she is actually a machine) *Ben: Gwen, what’s wrong, you look like you could use- *Gwendolyn: (revealing her true colors) You idiot!, did you ever think I was your cousin, I have been playing you all this time. *Ben: Wait, what, what are you talking about? *Gwendolyn: It was me, all of them, I was responsible for the statues destruction back with Probbity. *Rook: (shows an odd look) *Ben: I don’t believe this, why would you do this? *Gwendolyn: Because I am the Robot! *Ben: You lied to me! You’ve been lying to me ever since we became a team. *Gwendolyn: Yes, and I would do such a thing because your an.... (Suddenly she was slashed by a blade her head was crushed) *Ben (as Diamondhead): Not this time, (he easily crushes the head with his foot) *Kevin: No, no! It was foolproof! (Ben overheard him, but Kevin closes his mouth) *Ben (as himself): What was that, Kevin? - *Kevin: (reveals his true colors) I am Val Khan, the Cunning Trickster, my real parents were Serrifas and Smaug, I was the one responsible for everything even orchastrating the whole arcade scheme so we could meet, I reclaimed her from a abandon station in the Mega-Cruiser, where I disguised the Robot as Gwen, and you idiots fell for it. *Max: What else are you lying about, Kevin? *Kevin: I also was doing Time alternating with Paradox, causing Gwen being replaced, your active missions for the Plumbers and most of all, the designs of the show! (Ben, Rook and Max look confused at the last part) *Driba: We’re in a show? *Blukic: I never noticed. *Ben: So when the Rooters came to you, they erased your memories and created a different background so we wouldn’t suspect anything! *Max: Everything! Devin Levin!, the Amalgam Kids!, what was Harvey Hackett and your “mother’s” relationship like? *Kevin: My mother was just a hologram, and Harvey was an optical illusion, Proctor had the idea of Devin Levin from you Max, and wrote the same day I was born, or what he said was the same day I was born? I’m never 17 years old, I’ really 65 million years old (Ben and Max gasp) My brother, Man-Dragon, my sister, Jinx, we were raised by the Great Animal, and a dragon called, Dagirth, my sister was thought to be killed, but it was all a way to bait in that treacherous fairy who made a deal with a greedy *Ben: So, those absorbing powers, where were they from? *Kevin: well Amazo, Rogue, Absorbing Man, my real power is well remember Happily Ever After? *Ben: And how many mutations have you gone through, 4, 5? *Kevin: I’ve been trying to become my Dragon form, but the Leech wouldn’t let me, i’m trapped in this mortal form, trying to become myself. Trivia: *This reveals Kevin’s true identity and heritage, and that Gwen is really ???, as they were the Greater-Scope Villains behind the events of Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse. *There was also a fourth-wall break concerning the show’s designs. Category:Ben 10